Somewhere
by Commander Zia
Summary: In another existence somewhere, Obito and the Cyclops battle for dominance, and as usual it's Rin's job to break it up. Team Minato friendship, AU


Found this cute old thing while clearing out and organizing the giant 'Naruto Fanfiction' section of my dropox. Cleaned it up, stuck a couple sappy ending paragraphs on it. (You know, when you think about it, this fic is actually rather sad T_T Poor 'Kashi) Enjoy~

* * *

**S** o m e w h e r e

* * *

"Slow down, you damn cyclops!" Obito's annoyed shouts carried down the streets, and though Kakashi heard them loud and clear he only turned half way around, pointing to his ear and mouthing 'I can't hear you!' Obito continued to swear under his breath at the jounin, speeding up and running for nearly a minute before he finally caught up and tackled Kakashi to the ground.

"Don't call me a cyclops!" Kakashi snarled, too annoyed to realize he was only fueling the flame. He _hated_ it when Obito called him that.

"But you are a cyclops, cyclops. A cyclops has only got one eye right? Are you telling me you still have two, then?" Obito countered, making Kakashi mumble something angrily about stupid red-eyed bastards and push the Uchiha off his chest, who promptly slammed against the ground. "Ow! I'm jounin too now, you know, you can't just go around doing that without consequences!"

"Are you two idiots still fighting? I swear Obito, one of these days your name's gonna be carved on that memorial stone and technically it'll be Kakashi's fault but I'll still blame you." Rin walked up behind them, giving Obito a stern look.

"Rin!" Obito shouted in protest, getting to his feet and smiling meekly at the surrounding people shooting him strange laughs before turning to the kunoichi. "Rin! If it's anyone's it's gonna be _his_ name on the stone and I swear it _will_ be my fault!"

"You couldn't take me if you got Rin to help-" Kakashi started, exchanged a fearful glance with the Uchiha, and shut his mouth. Rin could beat both of them together without the help, and they knew it.

"Good boys." Rin said with a squinty-eyed grin, grabbing their gloved hands and dragging them down the street. "Now _we_ have an ANBU mission in an hour, and somehow I doubt you two are just carrying your uniforms around with you." Kakashi shrugged and Obito gave Rin big black puppy-dog eyes. Rin rolled her brown ones. "What would you two do without me?"

Kakashi said something under his breath that sounded like 'Obito would get us killed' but Rin ignored it, choosing instead to retie the hitai-ate that was slipping off the bridge of his nose. "Ah- Rin!"

"You're the one who got that eye all sliced up in the first place, you shouldn't go letting your hitai-ate fall off and giving everyone a look at just how stupid you are." Rin's accusation was calmer this time, gentler because she knew what a delicate subject Kakashi's eye, or lack thereof, was for the two boys. Nevertheless that sea had long ago settled, so she didn't hesitate the tie the hitai-ate especially tight, just to watch Kakashi wince.

"Ack, fine. Insane woman…" Kakashi grumbled, rubbing his face as she backed off. As he headed off in the direction of his apartment Rin heard him mumble something along the lines of "It's a good thing she's on my side," and she smiled.

"You too Obito."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Obito said with a sigh, heading off in the opposite direction and towards the Uchiha complex.

As soon as the two boys were out of sight Rin huffed in relief, shrugging her pack from her shoulders and slipping on her feline mask. Dipping her hands into her bag she felt a prick on her finger, and smiled, yanking the kunai point-first from the clutter. On the papered handle the seal was barely visible, the ink faded with age and the countless times she'd just held the thing in her hands. It had been six years since sensei had given it to her; six years since he'd zipped towards the giant demon so fast even Obito's swiftly maturing sharingan couldn't follow him.

Staring at the kunai for only a second longer Rin picked up her pack again, pulled it over her shoulder, and slipped her hand into her pocket, not removing her hand from the triple-pointed kunai's grip.

Smiling widely, Rin squinted up to the sky.

_Well, sensei, we did it._

_Now if only those two could just mature a little more…_


End file.
